


Guardian Ghost

by texiut



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bucky is not the Winter Soldier, Drabble, Ghosts, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14502258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texiut/pseuds/texiut
Summary: When Jane and her moved to Avengers tower, she had never expected to meet a drifter there. Especially one, that followed one of the towers inhabitants nearly everywhere.





	Guardian Ghost

The ghosts had always been there. It only took her a few years to realize she was the only one that could see them.

She was five, when her mother found her speaking to her -at the time- best friend. Or more like, talking to nothing but air. 

Darcy couldn't understand why no one believed her when she told them of Lauren, the girl that always wore her white nightdress with the red stains on it. Why they didn't believe her when she told them of all the fantastic stories Lauren knew and the exciting things they've done together. Her just laughed at her "great imagination" and told her to find real friends. 

But Lauren was a real friend, right?

It was later, Darcy realized that she was the only one that could see them. That she could see people others couldn't. Beside Lauren, there was a young man sitting in front of the supermarket that told her of all the places he has seen and traveled, or the postman that never put anything in the mail boxes but still made his rounds and even greeted everyone good morning, even without getting an answer.  
It was him, that told her that she wasn't crazy. That it wasn't just her imagination. She was just special and was able to see the dead, or drifters as they like to call themselves.

The older she got, the more drifters she met. Some of them with gruesome wounds, some without. Some happily talked with her, excited to have someone living who can see and speak with them and others that just ignored her.

When Jane and her moved to Avengers tower, she had never expected to meet a drifter there. Especially one, that followed one of the towers inhabitants nearly everywhere. 

Her first time seeing the bloody, mangled ghost she couldn't help but be startled. He was missing his left arm and blood was coating his blue uniform. One day, she was currently alone, making her way to the kitchen, she saw him standing by the kitchen window, looking over the New York streets.

Walking up beside him, she couldn't resist to talk to him.

"Hey, I'm Darcy! And you?"

Her question seemed to surprise him so much, he jumped. Grabbing his chest over his non beating heart.

"Damn doll! If I weren't already dead, you would have given me a heartattack!" 

Smiling at him Darcy waited for the moment of realisation, she has seen so often on drifters faces.

"W-wait you can see me? And hear me?" His eyes were bulging, his mouth falling open. Nodding, she made her way to the coffee machine, getting herself some of the coffeinated glory.

"I do. But you still haven't answered me. It's not nice to not tell your name you know? And I'm really interested in why you are following sweet Steve everywhere he goes." Sipping from her cup, she watched his mouth snap closed and he righted himself.

"Of course sweetheart, how could I? Sergeant James Barnes. But you can call me Bucky. And well, someone needs to look after that punk."

**Author's Note:**

> For the May Writing Prompt: 
> 
> Invisible


End file.
